


Restless

by allihearisradiogaga



Series: Infected AU [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Infected AU, infected!leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon feels cooped up, and wants to get back into the fight against bioterrorism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Leon pushed his wings upward, creating a canopy above him. He bared his teeth. Sherry took a step back, but Helena just rolled her eyes. "You big baby," she said.

Leon let out a grunt, but lowered his wings again. The cloudiness in his eyes began to clear up a bit. Sherry took a step forward, aligning herself with Helena. She knew it was Leon, she loved him even under all of that, but that didn't stop her from being intimidated by his hulking form.

"Look—they're just not sure that they're ready to have a bioweapon working with them…" said Helena. Leon cut her off with a growl. Helena scowled.

"Leon…" said Sherry.

"The BSAA is an anti-bioterrorism organization—what would it look like if you, a bioweapon, started working _with_ them?" Helena placed her hand on Leon's shoulder. "I asked the president but he didn't want your service. I mean, it's understandable, considering what you did to the last one…" Leon growled. "…so the BSAA is our only bet if you want to get back out into the field."

Leon turned around and skulked back over to the pathetic little bed that was set up for him. He sat on it, causing a loud screech as his wings rested on the mattress behind him. Helena took a step toward him, but Sherry put up a hand, signaling for her to stop. She did, and Sherry went over to Leon. She gently sat next to him on the bed, not next to his wings, but inside of them, next to _him_.

"Leon…" she said, placing her hand on his thigh and looking up into his eyes. She couldn't see anything in them, but that meant that she didn't see the feral cloudiness that frightened her so much. It was _then_ , when he _wasn't_ Leon, when she was afraid. That's what the BSAA was afraid of, as well.

"Sherry…" uttered Leon. The voice came from way down in his throat, unlike any sort of noise that a human would make, but Sherry could recognize it as his. It was _him_ , not the virus, that was there with her.

"I know that you're restless," said Sherry, "but this is going to take some time." She took her hand off of his leg and rubbed her arm. "They want you, and they want to work with you, but it's going to take time. They need to adjust, so that they can be ready for you. Right now they just… aren't."

Leon broke the eye contact and looked around the room. He had explored every inch of it, spending his time here, alone. He knew the rafters of the warehouse, he knew all of the crevices and intricacies of the place. His eyes fell on Helena. She physically hadn't changed much at all since he had first met her. What had changed in her wasn't physical. When he spoke to her, or when she spoke to him, he could tell she was simultaneously the same person and somebody completely new.

It was as if he was the complete opposite.

"I know," said Leon. His eyes turned from Helena to Sherry. She had changed so much since he had first met her, and yet she didn't seem different at all to him. She was the same little girl, the same girl from Raccoon City all of those years ago. She was the same girl, even if she was all grown up and fighting bioterrorism, just like her heroes…

"Chris is trying to do the same thing with Piers," said Helena. "And I'm sure that with all of us working together…"

Sherry picked up where Helena dropped off. "All we have to do is convince them that you really haven't changed. You're still the same _you_."

"I am," said Leon, affirming and defending himself.

"You are, and we know that," said Sherry, wrapping her arm around him. He tightened his arm around her shoulder and his wing around her back instinctively. "We just need to make sure that know that, too."

Helena strode over to them and put her hand on the top of Leon's wing, and their eyes met. "You will be out there soon enough," she said. "You're Leon Scott Kennedy. You _belong_ out there."


End file.
